Ten Stages of Draco
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: Oneshot. Ten stages of Drao's life so far, from birth to when Scorpius leaves for Hogwarts. Draco's thoughts on what happens to him and everyone else.


**Ten Stages Of Draco - oneshot**

**A/N: Hi! Slightly different set out of this, but it still is a story. Anything you don't recognise I've made up. Oh yeah, thanks to _angelauthor14_ who gave me the idea for this!**

* * *

1.) It was a hot day at the beginning of June when Draco Malfoy was born to Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius has never forgotton that day; it was one of the only days in his lifehe ever felt happy, like he was alive inside. Then the moment passed, and he froze up again. Narcissa remembers the day well, insisting Draco was the best thing that ever happened to her, the only reason she stayed alive. And that's why she can't bear to lose him, her Draco.

2.) Draco was six years old when he first performed magic. He made Narcissa's favourite white lily plant that she kept on the windowsill of her bedroom die. Draco started crying, thinking he would get punished. Narcissa smiled and said to him that he was a wizard. That made Draco cry even more, until Lucius shouted at him to stop crying. After that, Draco swore to himself to never cry again. He wasn't going to be seen as weak.

3.) Draco was eight year old when he met a little girl called Laurel who was a muggleborn. He showed her his tyre swing in the gardens of Malfoy Manor and that's where Lucius found them, playing happily. Lucius wiped her memory and moved her family to a different continent. Draco couldn't understand why, until Lucius told him that all muggleborns were scum and purebloods - like him were better than everyone else. He said it so forcefully, Draco couldn't help but agree.

4.) It was the first of September. Draco was leaving for Hogwarts for the first time. He was sad to leave Narcissa, but determined to not look upset. He hugges Narcissa, worrying about her being alone in the house with Lucius. Draco tried to say goodbye to Lucius, but he just pushed him on the trian. "You're a Malfoy, don't be pathetic!" Draco waves to Narcissa from the train window, wiping a tear from his cheek. He meets Crabbe and Goyle in the corridor, and decides to hide behind them.

5.) Draco walks down the train with Crabbe and Goyle, searching for some seats. They walk past a compartment with two boys in it, who look about the same age as them. Draco recognises them immediately. The boy with ginger hair must be a Weasley, and the other boy with messy black hair and glasses was Harry Potter. Draco knew all about him, and thought maybe he could be friends with him. If Potter was is supposedly so powerful to defeat You-Know-Who as a baby, he should be able to protect Draco. Harry rejected him though, choosing the Weasley blood traitor over him, the pureblood royalty. Maybe Malfoys aren't as good as Lucius always said.

6.) Second year. Everyone's seen the writing in blood on the wall, claiming the Chamber Of Secrets has been opened. Draco thinks the mudbloods will go first. In fact, he's even counting them down. What he doesn't understand is why everyone thinks the heir of slytherin is Harry Potter. He's a Gryffindor for starters. Everyone knows Harry's story, how Voldemort almost killed him and actually did kill his parents. Most people feel sorry for Harry, but Draco feels nothing. But he doesn know that Harry isn't responsible for the Chamber of Secrets. Draco doesn't know who is, but he suspects Lucius has a good idea who is.

7.) Fourth year. The Triwizard tournament is over. Everyone should be happy: Hogwarts won. But everybody in the school is mourning the loss of Cedric Diggory. Draco doesn't really care about that though. He's more concerned about the fact that Lord Voldemort has returned, according to Harry who claimed to have seen him. Draco knows that hardly anyone believes Harry, but he does. Lucius will join him again, and Draco will be dragged along. Deep down, the idea of being a death eater is terrifying, but Lucius scares Draco much more.

8.) Sixth year. After the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic last year, everything is slowly starting to fall apart. Draco and Narcissa are by themselves, while Lucius is in Askaban. Draco had to become a death eater, he believed he had no other choice. The dark mark was burned onto his Draco's skin, despite his flinching and gasping in pain. Of course You-Know-Who didn't care about anyone else's pain or misfortune; Draco doubted if he had any feelings at all. Narcissa knows the danger of the perilous task Draco has been set, and worries for him greatly. Draco shoves that aside though, as if he needs anyone caring about him too much.

9.) Seventh year. The final battle is over, Voldemort is dead. Draco didn't think it was possible but Harry Potter who he'd known since first year had killed him. Draco actually owes Harry, he saved him when anyone else would have just abandoned him. He's grateful to Harry, but doesn't want him to know. The only thing Draco really cares about is Narcissa; just seeing his mother again. Draco knows that Narcissa helped Harry: he always knew her hearts wasn't made of ice. When he saw her in the grounds, he ran up to her. All Draco wants is to just be a happy family for once, Narcissa, Lucius and him. Is that so much to ask?

10.) Platform 9 3/4, several years later. Draco is standing with his arm around his wife, Astoria, who is crying gently. "Mum, I'll be fine." Scorpius, their son says, lifting his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. Draco couldn't believe how fast time had gone, if felt like it was only yesterday he was leaving for Hogwarts for the first time. He sees Harry and Ron further down the platform with their families and nods to them. They both nod back, though Ron looks disgruntled. Some things never change, but for Draco, life couldn't get any better. "Bye!" Scorpius waves at Draco and Astoria from inside the train, and they both wave back. Draco wipes a single tear from his face, and turns to leave with Astoria. So much has happened to Draco to make him the person he is today. He just hopes Scorpius can be a much better person than Draco will ever be.

* * *

XX


End file.
